


transient (but god, do we make it last)

by keeping_your_distance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, tender moment in a tense relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_your_distance/pseuds/keeping_your_distance
Summary: Just for this moment, he wants to burn it all into his memory.





	transient (but god, do we make it last)

It's only for a moment where everything was meaningless; their royal lineage and ongoing war, the stained history and another's bare. It's the little things that can cause this moment to fall; the callouses on their hands, the scratches that made their mark on their cheeks, the unrelenting fire that resides in their eyes that never fades but reluctant to rest for only a little while. It takes so much strength to let all of it go and ignore everything outside their space, leaving only traces of brutality slipping away from their fingers, almost looking naive to those looking from the outside.

It is just the two of them in the open bay and the space between them is the only thing that mattered; just for this moment, the man pleads. The shine that glazes over the eyes of the woman before him, his eyes tracing the outline of her cheeks where it meets his hand. She relaxes at his presence, stance loosening and leaning into his hand, her walls breaking down with every second at the touch. The sigh is breathy and faint, neither are unable to comprehend who had done so. The strength in his hands dissipate and only a slight tremble remains.

A slow smile occupied his expression, a stinging gentleness that numbs the corners of his lips. His eyes daze over her features, not knowing how long he's been put under a spell. A spell that haunts his ears and in his memories. His smile falters when a thought invades his mind; how can he make it so that he can revel in her warming grace? What can he do to assure that his admiration and fondness for her father is not the reason he aids her in her journey? What can he do to erase his past, the same heritage that aches her heart so? He can feel the chill air on his fingertips that tangles through her hair, his thumb tracing softly over her Altean mark.

He wants to despise the Galra in his blood. But the shackles of his actions and history weigh on his hands and feet, his fate undoubtedly rests on the outcome of this war.

He watches the princess close her eyes as she clutches his hand with her own, a small message but the warmth tingled on his fingers; she's here.

He closes his eyes. The sensation of her breath that traces his skin, the sight of her lashes flutter against her cheeks, the squeeze of her hand that joins his. He'll burn them all into memory.

Because he doesn't know how long this moment will last.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a short one that i drabbled in the voltron amino
> 
> (i crei every time i think about his stupid hair ;^; )


End file.
